clonearmyfandomcom-20200215-history
Darkhallter Tef
History Darkhallter Tef is now a famous and well-loved Mandalore. He is a proud fighter, a noble warrior and a loving husband but Darkhallter's story didn't start out as well as many people suspect. When the ill-fated mission to assassinate Padme went wrong, Jango Fett drugged Zam with a poison that sent her into a death-like coma. A week later she discovered she was pregnant, with Darkhallter, the son Jango never knew he had. She gave birth to him on Mandalore in the capital city of Keldaba and he was raised to embrace his Mandalorian legacy, something that Tef took to whole-heartedly. Tef lived an unassuming life, as a hunter and mercenary, as well as fighting in the militia. During this time he made two very good friends, a young Mandalorian named Venku and an even younger dark haired youth, his name was Galen Marek known to most as Starkiller. When he reached the age of nineteen, Darkhallter had a battle that he would never forget. A small yuhzann Vong raid on the planet of Ordo caused the current Mandalore, Montross, to send a small unit of warriors to drive off the Vong, the attack was a success but the casualty rate was higher than anticipated and Venku was among the warriors slain. This action formed a life long hatred of the Vong, which continues to this day. At twenty Darkhallter and Galen went separate ways but stayed in touch. Galen went to become a Sith and Tef went to seek fortunes as a bounty Hunter. He had several clients among which were the CIS and the Galactic Empire. He fought in several battles including the invasion pf Mygeeto, which did not end well. During this time he met several of his greatest friends, the head of the remnants of the Republic, Max Stratos and the Jedi master, Tantus Patronus. The trio became fast friends and had many adventures together, he also met someone who would lead to become even more special to him, a young Jedi woman named Siri Velia. Tef fell in love with her at first sight but was much to embarrassed to talk about it. Plus as a Mandalorian he wasn't supposed to get along with Jedi to well, something Mandalore Montross made very plain, also another of Tef's childhood friends, a Mandalorian Sith name Darth Kryam bore a particular loathing of Jedi. Still Tef persisted. He also had a very happy surprise while on a mission; Tef met up with his family, which consisted of Jango, Boba and his little sister (name unknown). The three became family in spirit as well as name. They had several adventures together. Word kept filtering back to the family that Montross had been abusing his power as Mandalore and causing no end to the problems for the Mandalorian race. Jango also discovered that it was Montross how murdered Jango's father Jaster, to set himself up for the title of Mandalore. Jango, the true barer of the title of Mandalore was determined to defeat Montross and regain his rightful place as Mandalore. With the aid of Kryam Jango and his sons slew Montross and Jango took the title he long deserved. Darkhallter discovered a shocking truth after his defeat of Montross, he was force sensitive. The warrior went to Darth Malak for training and became his apprentice Darth Desolation. He still maintains a more neutral though, despite the Sith name. Jango was Mandalore for a little while longer but then tragedy struck. Darkhallter's family life was shattered when Jango Fett was killed by a Jedi knight in an epic battle, one that Tef missed due to his healing of his deathly sick sister. She was poisoned to keep Tef from being at the battle. The blow rocked Tef with a deep sense of guilt that left him solemn and reserved. Boba became Mandalore, despite Tef being the eldest son. Then Jango's mysterious friend Jack of Blades arrived on the galactic scene soon after that. His powers told him of a dangerous prophecy saying a darkness was coming, One only Boba could stop, Tef's duty was to protect his brother from being consumed. However, he could not fight it for it would destroy him. Darkhallter had many more questions to ask Jack but the man died under mysterious circumstances and Darkhallter was left with more questions than answers. That Darkness came fast. After brakeing his tie with Malak to aid his brother a terrible thing occurred his childhood friend Galen Marek declared war on the galaxy. Tef knew that this would only lead to his death and tried to talk some sense into him. When Galen refused Tef was determined to knock his unconscious with a poison that would knock Galen out for days. Galen nearly killed him for it. Tef's heart had already been broken when Jango died but this betrayal was too much. He managed to make it to Starkiller's wife Leia who with the aid of Boba healed him back to health. Darkhallter swore that his friend was dead in spirit and that he would put Galen's body out of its misery but before he could take his vengeance on Starkiller the Sith vanished into wild space. At this point Tef almost gave up on life, his true friends stayed by his side and especially Siri. At was at this point one fine evening as she was comforting him, the pair kissed for the first time. A new force began to change the face of the galaxy, a shadowy woman known as the Mistress. Her goal was to bring peace to the galaxy by combining all the most powerful factions under one banner, hers. Darkhallter embraced her goal wholeheartedly and became one of her most devoted followers. He even convinced Boba to get the Mandalorians to back her. Darkhallter had one last quest to complete, he wanted vengeance on the Jedi that killed his father. With aid from the Mistress he discovered his location, an old mining outpost on Ryloth. During a vicious sandstorm, Tef confronted this Jedi and with his Beskar sabre and Jango's westar 34 blaster pistol killed him. Tef was soon at peace. Then two strange things happened, while on exploration Boba Fett disappeared. The Mistress also seemed to vanish. As Jango's last son Tef took over as Mandalore and has become well loved and honoured. Darkhallter grew to realize what was important in life and finally asked his long time love Siri to marry him. She agreed and the two were happily wed at a wedding that all his friends attended. She is his true love, deadly and beautiful and he loves her more than himself. He has entered the best years of his life, a permanent alliance with his best friend Max Stratos put the Mandalorians and the remnants of the Republic at an alliance. Things became even better, when it was discovered that Zam lived. Her return to the galaxy marked a happy day for Darkhallter. The Galaxy was soon consumed in the fires of war as Darkhallter led the Mandalroians in his first victory on Yagziir.He also wants to exterminate the Vong from the Galaxy. The first commander to join his cause has been Feen Shaysa, the man is capible and currently the galaxy is at peace. How long can only be guessed. Personality and Traits Tef enjoys a good scrap, hunting, talking to his wife and friends taking long quite walks and brewing various liquors. Sometimes he believes he has too many friends. How this influential warrior will affect the galaxy next is anyone's guess what ever his choices they won't be easily forgotten. Tef is tall and well muscled, while he can use the force and a Lightsaber Tef prefers his Beskar sabre and blaster pistols. His hair is a dark black and his eyes a cool blue. While his is a proud warrior who is at home on the battlefield killing helpless foes and civilians sickens him. He has a deep sense of compassion, which only grew, after his marriage. The triple claw scar on his face is a gift form a Corellian Sand panther, a Panther whose head now adorns the wall of Darkhallter and Siri's bedroom along with other heads. Powers and Abilities Tef is a master of several languges and a master of political science. He is often a calming voice in disputes. He knows much of speaking and leadership, making him a fine commander. His skill with a blade and rifle are almost unmatched and his endurence is legendary. He can also breath in space and in posionus areas, due to a pare of cybernetic lungs that he was implanted with after his natural ones were destroyed in a battle with the Jedi Exile. Tef is a minor Force user, specializing in self healing. He has minor control over the powers of Force Scream, Lightining and Repulse. Despite his use of some Dark side Powers Tef is a pure Lightsider in all moral outlooks and aspects. Armor and Weapons Darkhallter Tef is a master of many weapons, high explosives, Verpine Rifles. His personal favorite weapon is a traditional Mandalorian bes'kad or saber. His armour is full of little suprises including a dart launcher, a flamethrower and a minature missile launcher. Several diferent knives are ejected from the gauntlets, in various lengths and shapes. He always carries several thermal detonators and other explosives. As for armour he has the finest set money can buy. A traditional set of Mandalorian armor made out of Beskar with a cortosis weave prevents most weapons from damaging it. His gauntlets contain a layer of solid Cortosis disabling any Lightsaber strikes. Tef also carries a green Lightsaber given to him a Lianna Nova, though he doesn't use it often. Category:Primary Characters Category:General Characters Category:Mandalorians Category:Faction Leaders Category:Light Sider Category:Inactive Characters